gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Blind Ivan
Baldy fellerEyes Toot-Toot McBumbersnazzle (currently) |birthday = |occupation =Fair carny (former) Leader of the Blind Eye Society (former) Traveling banjo minstrel (current) |alliance = Blind Eye Society (former) |goal = To erase the memories of the supernatural |home =Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = Unnamed mother |pets = |friends = |minions = |enemies = |likes = |dislikes = |powers = Memory erasing |weapons = Memory erasing gun (former) |fate = Memory erased |quote = "And you've never met me before. And even if you had, you wouldn't remember." |signature = }}"Blind" Ivan Wexler is the former leader of the Blind Eye Society. He currently works as a traveling banjo minstrel by the name Toot-Toot McBumbersnazzle. History Early life When he was a teenager, Ivan Wexler worked as a carny at the fair. The other carnies made fun of him for the unusual tattoos on his forehead that resembled the defunct scientific field of phrenology, which angered Ivan. When he told them to stop making fun of his tattoos, they locked him up in the "Haunted Freak House" for an entire night, which was a deeply traumatic experience for him. This caused Ivan to lose sleep for weeks and wish he could forget the whole ordeal. When he explained his tragic backstory to Fiddleford McGucket, he whispered something to Ivan and handed him a piece of paper with a strange symbol on it. Ivan later joined the ranks of the Blind Eye Society as a means of both keeping the supernatural secrets of the town hidden and suppressing his regretful memories. He eventually gained the status as leader of the organization, albeit more malicious and conniving than that of his predecessor, Fiddleford. Season 2 In "Society of the Blind Eye," Ivan oversees the erasing of Lazy Susan's memories after she discovers Gravity Falls' population of gnomes. When Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Wendy, and Old Man McGucket learn of the society's intentions, he later takes part in a manhunt to capture and warp the group's memories of their summer, however, he is defeated by McGucket, who has grown immune to the device's effects due to his fractured psyche. Ultimately, Dipper resolves to ironically erase Ivan and the other society member's memories of the existence of the Blind Eye Society, with Ivan's deep ties in the organization causing him to suffer long-term memory loss. Having lost complete knowledge of his identity, Mabel convinces him he is a traveling banjo minstrel named "Toot-Toot McBumbersnazzle," a role that Ivan happily adapts to by singing his name with joy and pride. Ivan is briefly seen at the Woodstick festival in "The Love God," wandering around with a puzzled but content smile, implying he is still suffering from his memory loss. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1," the gearshift in the car that Bill Cipher summons strangely resembles Ivan's head. However it is unknown if this was the real Blind Ivan turned into an auto part or not. It was possible that Ivan was hiding in this car from Bill. Gravity Falls: Lost Legends In the story "Face It", it can bee seen that Mr. What's-His-Face stole Blind Ivan's face at some point after the events of "The Society of the Blind Eye" (since it still has the word "BUTTS" written by Mabel on his forehead). Personality Ivan is a mysterious character who prefers to keep his identity a secret, trusting only fellow Blind Eye Society members. While Ivan claims the society does good, he demonstrates numerous less than ideal traits. For example, he is extremely overconfident, irritable; and cocky, which often backfires on him, and he is ruthless and cruel in protecting the Society's secrets. He prefers to ignore difficult thoughts, such as guilt, and erases such thoughts from his mind. It seems that his entire being revolves around the Society, to the point where he literally forgets who he is when his memory of the Society is erased, and becomes a highly impressionable, blissful simpleton afterwards. Appearance Ivan is a thin man, with a gaunt skeletal face. His right eye is pink and has a red X over it. He is bald and has tattoos on his head. The tattoos resemble phrenology maps and includes sections for: color, size, form, weight (the four of which make out his brow ridge), stress, time, fear, bias, knowledge (which Mabel rewrites as "butts"), morals, snacks, hope, the ladies, mom, denial, dreams, creativity, reflex, ID, and cats. Sightings Quotes ru:Слепой Глазго nl:Blinde Ivan es:Iván Cegado bg:Иван Векслер Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Former antagonists Category:Blind Eye Society